


Ten Years

by shamshamtriea



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 1, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Other Characters Not Metioned in Tags, my freakin first, romance but some is cliffhangs but there's a pinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: “I just wanna hear it come from you. But I guess I already know the answer. Since when?”“Ten years ago.”“Ohh, ten years—wait… TEN YEARS?!”
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Ten Years

**Day 1: Childhood Friends**

It was a bright morning in Blytonbury and as any city throughout the globe, the city itself is busy as bees. People all scattered around doing the things they are entitled to do. The bakers bake. The florist arranges flowers. The kids are running in gallops. The usual morning for everyone, but not to a certain brunette.

Atsuko “Akko” Kagari is currently taking her time trekking the city’s nook and cranny looking for a school of magic and witchcrafts. And as someone who wasn’t exactly raised and born in this country, the brunette spent her morning groaning and scratching her head.

She looked up, only to see a tower up ahead. Squinting her eyes, she suddenly realize the familiarity of the infrastructure. It was the same one on the pamphlet she’s currently holding—the entrance to the academy. She smiled, knowing that she was on the right track and head out marching to the tower. As she was walking she saw a person just a meter up ahead. She called out and the person looked behind.

“Hi! Are you also a witch?” She asked. The girl shrugged and clicked her tongue. She grinned. “I’m Akko, nice to meet you!”

She held out a hand and the girl reciprocates then walked briskly, away from her. She tilts her head in confusion before she felt something heavy on her hands. There was a snake. She yelped and tripped over the bridge, falling on the river below sputtering water and lily pad, only to find out that the snake wrapped around her wrist was just a tied rope. She huffed and climbed her way up. She walked once more and finally, she had reached the gate.. or not. Where’s the gate, she pondered.

She went inside and looked up. There’s nothing in here. How was she suppose to go to Luna Nova? Then she remembered something.

_“There is one way to enter. That is to enter a leyline. Specifically means, you need a broom to travel to Luna Nova.”_

She scratched her head. She doesn’t have a broom. Much worse, she doesn't even know how to fly one. She groaned in disbelief and disappointment. Minutes and a mocking later had passed, still she doesn’t know how to enter Luna Nova.

“Do I call her? Wait, phone doesn’t exist in there. Or are they?” Akko muttered, pacing around the grass.

“Um, excuse me?”

She yelped and held her chest in shock. She looked over and saw a blonde girl wearing glasses looking at her in worry.

“A-are you okay?” They asked. Akko nearly knelt down and thanked whomever Gods is out there in the universe.

“I’m okay. I just.. err, need a ride to Luna Nova.” She said, sheepishly. The blonde smiled. “I could help you. I mean, it would be my first time giving someone a ride, but I think I can manage.”

Akko grinned instantaneously and hugged the girl, thanking her. The two set on their course. With a shout of a spell the two were instantly flying on a leyline. Akko looked around in awe as she saw the swirls of magic around them. She smiled and hope that nothing’s going to go wrong on their flight.

But of course, she had jinxed it. A few minutes later with an unstable flow of magic because pickled plums. The two, now three spent their few more minutes trying to get away from a massive cockratice who’s currently rampaging around the Arcturus forest. With Akko effectively summoning Claiomh Solais(cuz she the damn protagonist and the chosen one), she was able to successfully decapitate the cockratice and was immediately sent to the auditorium in the middle of a meeting like some summoned isekai warriors.

An earful or two after, Akko was free to go. Was paired to two teammates who were the people she was with whilst entering, or should I say interrupting the meeting. The two introduced themselves. The blonde with glasses framing her innocent face and freckles scattered around her nose to the cheeks, Lotte Yanson was her name. The other one, long ashen purple hair with a stare enough to give you chills and a grin that will also give you chills was named Sucy Manbavaran.

“ _Eto_ , I’m Atsuko Kagari but please call me Akko.” Akko grinned as she introduced herself. “Please take care of me.”

“Likewise, Akko.” Smiled Lotte, while Sucy grunt in response.

The three spent their remaining time before lunch to fix their baggage and putting it on where they needed it to put. Is that a walk in closet… nevermind it was just a normal closet, well, a shared closet enough for three people. As soon as the three finished on what they are doing, they immediately head out to the cafeteria for lunch and as expected, most of the student are already roaming around carrying trays.

The three decided to sit somewhere far from civilization, just kidding. They sat on the far corner of the cafeteria to avoid any socialization, one, to avoid talking and spitting out nonsense reasoned Akko, two, Sucy just don’t like people, and three, Lotte said she’s awkward. Well who isn’t?

As Akko silently rolled the potato from her plate, her mind started to drift away. Thinking about what the future upholds and if she would be an awesome witch just like her idol, Shiny Chariot. But of course, she didn’t exactly voiced it out loud, just like what her best friend told her. She quote;

_“Restrain from mentioning Shiny Chariot’s name in public. Not all people have the same opinion about her as us. Most of the people in the magical community think of her as nothing more than just a bad example of a witch.”_

Though she didn't quite understand the fuss going around her idol, she chose to listen to her friend for the sole reason of knowing that they knew what’s best for her. Just as always. She smiled and resume to eating her potatoes(why are there so many potatoes??). But before she even can eat her possible third bite of potatoes, two girls decided to whip their tongue out on her by insulting her.

“Well, look who’s here? The muggle who can’t use magic.” Snickered the brown haired one.

“What are you even doing in here, mingling with witches with bloodline?” The dark haired one raised a brow.

Akko simply ignored them. After a few minutes of insults and opinions about non-magical human entering the gates of Luna Nova, they left. Akko stayed put, silently munching through her cheesecake. Lotte looked at the brunette in concern as she was awfully quiet for the first time in the day. Sucy poked Akko’s shoulder earning a jolt.

“Huh? What?” Akko said pulling out her earphones. Sucy looked at her, bemused with her reaction while Lotte looked like she was tricked by a wannabe magician.

“You were wearing headphones?” Asked Lotte. Akko tilted her head and laughed. “Not exactly. I’m not playing anything so I definitely heard what they had said.”

“Are you not bothered by it?” Lotte asked. Akko shook her head and shrugged. “Maybe, a bit. But who cares. So what if I can’t use magic? What if I don’t have a magic heritage? I didn’t come here to boast about having magic, I came here to learn magic like any student would want to.”

“So you’re actually able to say mature stuffs. I thought you were just a blockhead.” Smirked Sucy earning a displeased hiss from Lotte. Akko laughed waved her hand as if telling her it’s okay. “I get that a lot. And I’m taking that as a compliment.”

Sucy grinned and proceeded to eat. Lotte hummed and continued eating as well. Akko wasn't bothered at all, but that doesn't mean she was not hurt by it. Although she was already aware of what self-entitled pricks who's opinion are clouded by tradition would say, it still really get through to her. But as her good friend said.

_“Do not let them get to you, or they will have the satisfaction of proving you unworthy. Let them be. Ignore them. Remember, a believing heart is your magic.”_

So she doesn’t have anything to worry about. She just need to keep her cool—

Not cool. Not cool at all. She felt wrong. She felt really ashamed. Humiliation creeping to her very core. And what’s worse, she had just become the laughing stock of the class and the teacher wasn’t even doing anything remotely right.

A potion exploded in her face. The cauldron holding the liquid was now melting, only leaving a smoking hole on the table. Her face covered in coal and her hair a frizz. Everyone around her was laughing, except for those who choose to took pity on her. She don’t need pity. She hates getting pitied at. She heard shouting.

“Miss Kagari! What in the nines are you doing?! Do you want to burn this school on fire? Well then, why are you here in the first place?!” The teacher screamed and her ears began to ring. She don’t know if it was the explosions effect or was it just her anxiety acting up again.

“Get out!!”

Bang! The door was shut on her face. She bit her lip and walked away from the room. So much for being an awesome witch.

“I just don’t get it! I’m not even doing anything wrong with the potion and spells and whatever magic I do, but I still mess things up!! Just why?!!” Yelled Akko to the heavens.

“And this people, they’re quick to judge! Like.. what’s their name? Hannah and Barbara, yeah! Them!! I don’t know!! I never did anything wrong with them. I don’t even know them, but why are they like this? I just really don’t get it!!” Akko huffs and pants as she finished ranting. A hand darts on her side and squeeze her shoulder light.

“Maybe I could talk to them. Ask them to refrain from bullying you.”

Akko looked at the person comforting her and gave them a soft smile and a shake of her head. “Nah. It’s okay, Diana. I just need to rant so I can go on another day without any bottled up feelings.”

Diana looked at her in worry before letting out a sigh. Akko laughed and slapped the former’s back lightly. “Come on, Diana. You're the one who told me, and I quote; “Let them be. Ignore them.” I’m just following your instructions.” She grinned.

Diana let out a chuckle and ruffled Akko’s hair, which was a habit and a one thing she really likes to do when she’s alone with her. “Up till now, I still admire your positivity.”

“Diana. As long as you’re there to believe in me. I don’t care about anyone else.” Diana shook her head and smiled.

“While I’m flattered. On the other hand, I would like you to have other friends who could support you the same way as I do. Or maybe not entirely, as we all have our own unique way of support, but you know what I mean.” Akko laughed haughtily and nod. “I know so. Don’t worry, I have Sucy and Lotte. And you. If I had more friends, well that’s a good welcome.”

Diana hummed and hugged her. Another thing she liked to do when they’re alone. “But promise me, if you need me, a talk or anything else…” She pulled away and rest her forehead with her. “… I’ll be there with you. Always.”

“Same to you, Diana.” The both of them chuckle as the stars twinkled brightly in the sky.

“ _Tia Freyre!!_ ” Akko screamed on the top of her lungs, and yet her broom only did a comical buzz and a ruffle of hays as if it was coughing before ceasing to a stop.

Hannah and Barbara flew past her, snickering as they go. Akko huffed and stuck her tongue out at them while mumbling incoherent Japanese words. Akko could see her friends gliding away through the forest and here she is, still standing or should I say, walking and dragging the broom. And by some sort of miracle, Shooting Star, the legendary broom known for its unpredictable speed and untamable steed, wrapped it’s chains to Akko carrying her to Beatrix knows where, screaming.

“AYIEEE!! I THOUGHT WE'RE OKAY?!!” Yelped Akko as Shooting Star drag her around the globe as if saying ‘no’. “COME ON!! I'M SORRY!! IT WAS AMANDA!!”

The broom turned into a screeching halt above the forest, leaving the dangling Akko uncurling from the chain, effectively dropping her. Akko, who wasn’t the most religious of all, had prayed to whomever God is out there to save her from.. another broken limbs and ribs. Few minutes later, she felt everything almost turned still. The wind wasn’t rushing and the ringing of her ears ceased, her anxiety wavering. She knew this feeling very well and so, she didn’t hesitate to open her eyes and looked up.

There she was, Diana Cavendish, in the flesh, holding onto Akko’s wrist like her life depends on it. With a huff of a breathe she pulled Akko up to her broom, wrapping one arm on her waist as she gently hover above the forest trees. Akko could feel the loud thundering of the blonde’s heart. Akko smiled and buried her face on the former’s chest.

“I knew you would save me…” She muttered. Diana let out a sigh of relief and squeezed her possibly closer to her. “I’m sorry to make you worry.”

“There’s no need to—ahem—it’s okay…” Diana gasps. “I’m just glad you're okay.” And this is were she felt the blonde began to tremble. Akko hummed and let her breathe blow soothing air to Diana’s neck.

“Shh.. you saved me, I’m here. I’m okay.” Akko cooed as she felt her dear friend tremble. Diana guide her broom down to Akko’s waiting friends. Seeing the worry in their eyes, Diana felt herself smile for a little bit, before she gracefully land her feet on the dirt ground.

“Akko!! Oh my gosh, are you okay?!” Lotte asked in panic. Lotte gave Diana an appreciative smile and nod. “Thank the Nines, Diana was there.” Sucy let out a grunt and looked at Diana silently. Diana took it as a ‘thank you’ and nod lightly.

“Come on, Akko. Let’s get you to the infirmary.” Said Lotte patting the brunette’s shoulder. But surprisingly, Akko groaned and push herself further on Diana’s arms, not letting go. “A-Akko?”

“No..” She muttered. “..I wanna stay with Diana..”

Amanda raised a brow on this. “Whoah, whoah, Akko. You don’t meant to say you’re going to stay with this aristocrat blondie?” Diana almost scoffed, but Akko squeezed her and moved her head ‘yes’.

“It’s okay, ladies. Rest assured that she is in great hands.” Diana assured Akko’s friends—not their friends. She isn’t exactly close to them.

Amanda scoffed and crossed her arms. “While I have no doubt about that for a second.” Amanda said, sarcasm dripping in her tone. “At least, let us stay with her until you get her in the infirmary.”

Diana now, scoffed. “Am I really that untrustworthy? I could take her to the infirmary without your assistance, Miss O’Niell.” Akko felt the seething annoyance coming from Diana. She felt another energy seeming to fuel that feeling more.

“Oh no, no, Your Highness. I’m just worried about Akko here. You know, because your subordinates are trying to shame Akko for like, I don’t know.. three months that she’s been here.” Amanda snarled. Diana gritted her teeth behind tight lipped grimace.

Akko, sensing the fire from the two decided to talk, albeit muffled by Diana’s collar. “Amanda, please. Just let Diana take me to the infirmary. It’s okay.”

Amanda recoiled and looked at her with wide eyes. She sighed and nod her head. “Fine, fine. Take care of her, Cavendish.”

Diana nod and started to carry Akko in a bridal style. Akko decided to tease her. “I can feel your smugness, Diana.” The rest heard this and didn’t fail to see Diana flinch.

“Okay so. Does anybody know what just happened?” Asked Amanda.

“I want details, Akko. DETAILS. Are you and Diana a thing?” Insisted Amanda. Akko shrugged her off and continue eating her mashed potato(what’s with potatoes and Luna Nova anyway). “Come on, Akko!”

“We're not a thing okay.” Said Akko with finality. “Frankly, even if I did have a crush on her, that doesn’t mean that she's the same. So being a ‘thing’ with her, is impossible.”

“There.” Amanda snapped her finger, grinning like she had won a million. “You admitted it.”

Akko raised a brow. “Admit what?” Amanda let out an exasperated sigh and pointed her hands at her. “That you had a crush on her.”

Akko’s brows knitted together. “I didn’t.” “Yes you did.” Grinned Amanda.

Akko rolled her eyes. “I didn’t. I just said, even if, and that’s a big IF.” Amanda crossed her arms and shrugged. “Same thing.” Akko sputtered and face palm.

They heard someone scoff. “What is this? Atsuko Kagari having a crush on Diana? How ridiculous.” It was Hannah. Barbara stood behind silently, looking at Akko.

“I’m quite thankful that Diana doesn’t waste her time liking anyone, so I really doubt she would even like someone like you.” Smirked Hannah.

Amanda stood up and glared at the brunette. “What’s that suppose to mean, huh?!” Hannah rolled her eyes. “Are you deaf? I said, how could Diana like someone like her, a failure.”

Amanda growled. “Why you--?!” She was already prepared haul the girl out but a hand stopped her. “Akko?”

“Hey, it’s okay. Just.. ignore her.” Akko said with a gulp. Something tells Amanda that Akko is just trying to get this through as calmly as she could, and as fast as possible.

“Ignore me? Oh. You can't ignore me. I’m going to make sure you’re going to know your place. _Mudblood_.” She spat.

Amanda and the rest of their friends stood up, wands outstretched and ready to throw a spell at her. Akko was so shocked at the word and her friends sudden movement to even actually retort(Sucy was glaring hard, woah). But what actually caught her eye was how Barbara looked at Hannah in utter disgust and finally.. Diana marching to them. _Oh no._

“What is this commotion all about?” Diana asked in a calm tone. But Akko know her better.

“It's nothing. J-just.. talking.” She reasoned lamely and she knew Diana wouldn’t budge at the statement. Diana gazed at Akko, the latter gulped. “It’s really nothing! I swear. You could just.. ignore… everything, please.”

Diana’s gaze steeled and Akko knew, Hannah messed up, so bad. “Not when she called you, _mudblood_.” The venom in her voice almost made everyone quiver in their shoes, except Akko who for once, looked absolutely terrified at the blonde.

Hannah, not noticing Diana’s silent fury fueled it with more fire by insulting and adding more phrases that are intended to put more salt to the wound. Akko stood there, silently praying—not for her—but for Hannah’s sake, and she’s sure any minute now Amanda is going to throttle the girl out and Diana is ready to release a tongue lashing only made for her. And while Akko is just standing there, taking it all in. Diana wasn’t having it.

She lunge.

Never in Amanda’s life that she was the one would actually stop and resist a fight. All her life—not really something to be proud of—she was the one to start, or allegedly the reason behind a fight wherever she goes, until this day. And just like how stopping a fight is her first time, it’s also the first time she saw Diana in a fight, and actually meant to be part of it.

“Ack! Goddamnit, Cavendish! I didn’t know you’re this strong!!” She grunts as she pull Diana out of Hannah’s sight. Diana was still trying to let loose. “Oh hell no, Diana! You’re not going back in there to claw her face, as much as she deserves it.”

She heard Diana huff when they reached the far away hall from the cafeteria. Amanda let out a breathe and looked at her. She observed how red her face is, how her fist turned pale from her grip—or was it from the want to punch something out. Diana punched the wall.

“By the Nine! Are you serious?!” Amanda jolts and grabbed the latter's knuckles freeing it from where it kissed the wall. “Okay. I get that your mad, but geez, are ya always this violent?”

She heard Diana huff and so she sighed beside her and shook her head. “Just, calm down, Cav.” Diana breathes beside her to calm herself, before slumping her back on the wall with a groan. Amanda just looked at her.

“I just… I could not just let it slide… after hearing it the first time, but Akko was kind.. and forgiving. I had thought that, maybe it would cease as the time pass by.. but unfortunately it didn’t. I had endure.. all the words they spill, all the hatred. I couldn't understand. What made them hate such a wonderful girl…”

Amanda listened to the blonde’s rants, nodding and humming all the while. She never had seen this side of her, not even once in their meetings as heirs.

“And when she just call her.. _that_.. I knew then and there that I had to protect her.” Diana said, but she chuckled. “But she wouldn’t want that. Not in a millions years. So I had to do it just for me.” Diana looked at her and gave her a wry smile. “But alas I did not expect for you to stop me from doing so, and proceeded to drag me out in here.”

Amanda scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Like I said, as much as she deserves it, you just can’t. What about your reputation?”

Diana huffed. “And what of it? I could care less about my reputation if that means doing something that I know is right.”

Amanda looked at her. “Be honest, Diana. What’s your relationship with her?”

Diana smiled once again. “That is the second time you had call me by my name.” Amanda gaped at her and grunts. “Quit changing the subject, Cavendish.” Amanda nearly drop her jaw when she heard the latter laugh.

“She’s… a dear _friend_.” She replied. Amanda’s brows met and she looked at her in confusion. “You’re worried like that and you tell me she’s just a friend? What am I, blind?”

Diana gave her a deadpanned stare. “If you already know what I think of her, why ask.”

Amanda shrugged. “I just wanna hear it come from you. But I guess I already know the answer. Since when?”

“Ten years ago.”

“Ohh, ten years—wait… TEN YEARS?!” Amanda exclaimed and her eyes widen with her jaw agape. She sputtered. “W-what do you mean ten years?”

Diana hummed and crossed her arms. “The truth.”

Amanda took a hold of her shoulders and start to wiggle her, repeating her question but still received no answer so she stopped and huffed. “I swear to Beatrix, I’m going to know whatever it is your relationship with her and how the hell did you know her from ten years ago.”

Diana just shrugged so Amanda decided to drag her back to the cafeteria. Thankfully, the crowd at least lessen down a bit, but Akko and the other are still around. And another thankfully, the professors weren't able to learn about the commotion going on in the cafeteria.

“Diana!”

Akko ran towards them once she saw the two enter the doors she lunged at the blonde who wrapped her arms just as tight as the brunette’s grip.

“Thank goodness you’re okay..” Muttered Akko in her neck. Diana let out an amused chuckle at the statement that earned a surprise gaze from the audience with Amanda mouthing, “I know right” with arms open wide.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?” Asked Diana while Akko’s grip grew tighter. Diana smiled at this. And Amanda swore some of the girls had already fainted on the spot.

“I just.. I never had seen you that angry since, well, Daryl.” Said Akko. Diana released a breathe and buried her face on the shorter girl’s neck. “I’m worried you had punched Amanda or something.”

“Oh, she punched the wall alright.” Confessed Amanda. Akko immediately pushed Diana and gave her a questioning glare while the latter glared daggers at the redhead.

“You punched a wall?!” Shrilled Akko. Diana snapped her head back at the girl and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, I—” “Are you an idiot?”

Diana had to take a double take. “I beg you pardon.” She looked at the glare sent to her and she couldn’t help but to sweat under her robes.

“You punched a wall.” Stated Akko.

“Yes, I did. But that’s because—”

Akko shook her head and glared much more. “I don’t care whatever the reason is. You punched the poor wall.” Diana’s mouth open into an ‘o’. “ _Oh._ I, uhmm, I’m sorry?”

Akko raised a brow at this. “Was that a question or a statement?” Diana gulped and cleared her throat. “A statement. But Akko—” Akko put a finger on her lip and shush her.

“Let me see your hand.” She ordered. Diana flinched. “I..”

“Let. Me. See. Your hand.” Akko repeated her earlier order. Diana had no guts to say no. She offered her hand that had punched the wall. It was a bit red and there were drops of blood. Nothing too serious, but it is for Akko.

“Of all the stupid things you have done in your entire life, this one tops it all. I get that you want to protect me, Diana. But seriously, punching a wall and hurting yourself would only make me feel like I deserve not being protected.” Hissed Akko while examining the blonde’s hand.

“But isn’t that the purpose of protecting a person. Getting hurt in the process.” Diana tilts her head, Akko blinked to this.

“I—just don’t get yourself hurt with meaningless stuffs.” Mumbled Akko.

Diana squints her eyes. “Meaningless? You think me protecting you is meaningless?” Akko held her gaze to Diana before sighing in defeat.

“No. As a matter of fact, I would do the same thing if I were in your position. But!” Akko held out a finger and point it at Diana and everyone around them gasped. “I’m Atsuko Kagari and getting wounds and scratches are my thing, so I don’t care. But you're Diana Cavendish, and you’re not suppose to get hurt.”

Diana raised a brow. “What am I, a damsel in distress?” Diana scoffed. “Akko. I could care less about getting hurt, by all means I welcome it. Given the fact you always get yourself wounded, maybe protecting you with my own would lessen it.”

“That’s the thing!” Akko exclaimed. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me!” Akko began to pace on the floor, clicking her tongue and looked at Diana. “Out of the two of us you’re the most hurt. I've seen you broke down. I’ve seen you tried to shut everyone out. I’ve seen you _try_ so desperately to bring back the you—the one that smiles and sees the wonders of everything. Out of the two of us, you’re the one hurting the most. Out of the wounds that we got, yours ran deepest. I don't want to see you hurt.. in any other way. Especially when the reason you got hurt was because of me.”

Diana continue to stare at her in shock. She didn’t know that this troubles Akko the most. She didn’t know that these was what Akko had always felt. She stood there, contemplating.

Akko let out a sigh. She knew they were causing a scene—that _she_ was causing a scene. But she needed to let it out. She need to tell Diana and let her know what she’s always feeling.

“I’m sorry.” Both had said.

“You don’t need to say sorry. I was out of line.” Akko muttered, looking down on her shoes.

“No. I-I apologize. I did not considered any of your feelings.” Diana countered. Akko let out a dry laugh. “You didn’t know.”

Diana winced and ducked her head. “And for that, I deeply apologize. I did not consider nor thought of what you would feel. I am too ahead of my own into thinking that, a woman like you is fragile to begin with.” Then Diana let out a chuckle. “As it turns out, you are not.”

Akko laughed.

“I’m sorry.”

“So what are you going to do now Gayvendish?” Amanda asked as they watch their friend laugh around the table.

“Please refrain yourself from calling me with that atrocious name.” Said Diana only to earn a laugh from the redhead.

“Come on. We already ‘bare witness’ the feelings that you have with Akko here. Are you not going to ask her out?” Amanda asked in which Diana replied honestly.

“I’m scared.” Amanda nearly tripped on the grass as she look at Diana. “I’m sorry, what?”

Diana looked at her. “I’m scared. Not for the thought of being rejected. But at the thought of our friendship being over with.”

Amanda let out a scoff and waved her hand. “Puh-lease. I don’t think you’re giving Akko enough credit. Like hell she would just brush your friendship just because you somehow fall heels in love with her. That’s absurd. What’s more absurd is that you’re thinking that she’ll reject you.”

“She wouldn't?” Diana asked. Amanda laughed at her and slapped her back earning an ‘oof’. “Nah, she won’t. Trust me. I’m your wingman here.”

“Isn’t that suppose to—”

“Hup pup pah pup. Shhh. Whatever, she won’t reject you. She’s you’re childhood friend. I’m willing to bet my trophies that she also likes you back—heck loves you back!”

Diana looked at her in shock. Amanda doesn’t usually bet her personal belongings just to prove a point. This must mean that she’s serious and doesn’t have any ounce of doubt. Diana fixed her gaze towards Akko who was trying to fly with her broom.

“You know, I’ve changed my mind.” Amanda hummed beside her. “Help me get her.”

With that statement, Akko went about hovering with her broom. The excitement in her eyes, as well as everyone shone bright. Akko looked at Diana and grinned widely. Diana reciprocates with a proud smile.

“Oh yeah. Sure there, buddy. I’ll help you to kiss a girl.”

Diana made sure she got Amanda’s head when Akko looked away, earning a yelp from her and a glare. She let out a teasing smile before heading towards Akko. The latter looked at her and hugged her.

“Congratulations, Akko. You did it. I’m proud of you.” She whispered. Akko let out a pleased sigh nuzzle towards her.

“Thank you.” _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> • Wow. Would you look at that. I actually participate after two years of missing it and only posting like, day one of 2018? Man, I’m finally here.  
> • I’m not sorry for the OOC here. This is my personal headcanon of the two if they were childhood friends.  
> • Akko would be still the same Akko, but controlled. Like there’s a time for energy and stuff and there's also a time for calm and stuff. Akko I felt like, would be the type of person who acts like everything is a-okay, but would actually bottle things up so she needed someone with her or just needed an outlet, like screaming or just being all alone and quiet(like episode 23)  
> • For Diana, I personally think that she likes skin ships, especially if she’s on the receiving end. And I feel like if she's with Akko for a long time, she would be very open, well not entirely open, but a tad open with her feelings and tend to show it in her actions. So instead of the canon Diana who’s my headcanon is a type of person who will bottle it up to the point of over thinking(yeah, the trope angst), this Diana would be spot on fixing the problem and actually be blunt with everything. Hence, her actually lunging at Hannah(rawr).  
> • So as you may have noticed. There’s a lot of cuts. I intended to do that, or else this thing would be very long. And currently I think, it’s 5k. I don’t know, I kinda have a bit of problem with that especially on the other WIPs they tend to get long, so I needed to control it. (For those who read the WRW2020, you get what I mean. That thing is long.)  
> • Oh, and the Harry Potter little reference. I know you notice them. But just ignore J.K. and her tweets okay. So, I did put the two in there for the sole purpose that it bites as an insult, specially since it was such a big deal in like the series with how some wizards see muggles as like, way bellow magic-born wizards.


End file.
